


Wanna B- a messy Block B chatfic

by cuddlesandbagels



Category: Block B
Genre: Cheating, Crack, Eventual Smut, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i meant to make at least one of them straight, my bad :), someone help taeil, theyre kinda all gay whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesandbagels/pseuds/cuddlesandbagels
Summary: Block B, well Jihoon, decides that having a group chat will connect them more as members. It does the opposite.





	1. No gay, no homo

**Author's Note:**

> Giantmaknae- P.O  
> Theshortone- Taeil  
> Handsome- Jaehyo  
> Kittykwon- Ukwon  
> HelloKitty69- Zico  
> Dimples- B-Bomb  
> Kyungcumber- Kyung

-giantmaknae has created the group chat-

Theshortone: Why ?

Theshortone: wHY IS MY NAME LIKE THIS

Theshortone: GUYS IM 167CM THAT’S LIKE AVERAGE OK

Handsome: Eh

HelloKitty69: I think this was actually a good idea, jihoon

HelloKitty69: I mean I don’t really appreciate the names but this is good yknow

Giantmaknae: Aw thank you hyung!!

Kyungcumber: Guys it’s like 2pm go back to sleep

Kittykwon: Exactly

Kittykwon: Oh god my username

Kittykwon: Can I change this somehow?

Dimples: I think it’s cute!! It fits you :)

Dimples: Ok nvm can we change names

Kittykwon: I think it’s cute!! It fits you :)

Kyungcumber: LMAOOOO

Giantmaknae: Fine!!

-giantmaknae has allowed the participants to change usernames-

-theshortone has changed their name to iconicgoth-

Handsome: You’re like a baby not an ‘iconic goth’ lmao

Iconicgoth: Shut up

Iconicgoth: You sure love being in control, Jihoon

Giantmaknae: You liked it last night :(

Kyungcumber: OMG I

Kyungcumber: I JUST CH OKE D

HelloKitty69: You did that last night too

Handsome: I stg I’m the only straight person ever

-dimples has changed their name to bestdancerinblockb-

-kittykwon has changed their name to fuckleeminhyuk-

Bestdancerinblockb: Aw I’m flattered but you’re just not my type :)

HelloKitty69: wHY IS EVERYONE FUCKinG

Bestdancerinblockb: Hey I can’t help my sexiness

Iconicgoth: Lol

Fuckleeminhyuk: What’re you lol-ing about?

Kyungcumber: A W E

HelloKitty69: LMAO THATS GAYYYYY

Kyungcumber: Jiho, you’re gay

HelloKitty69: WHATtt

HelloKitty69: no gAy no hOMO


	2. Zico and Kyung and their 5 children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip U-Kwon

Fuckleeminhyuk: Guys where are you

Fuckleeminhyuk: We have dance practice today I’m at the studio by myself

Fuckleeminhyuk: The choreographer is here and he’s getting pissed off where are you

HelloKitty69: fuck

Handsome: Why did you have to wake us uppp

Iconicgoth: Jaehyo everyone else was already awake they were just getting it on or something

Fuckleeminhyuk: ARE YOU SERIOUS GUYS YOU SLEPT IN

Fuckleeminhyuk: Wait who got it on

Iconicgoth: Who cares???

Giantmaknae: OOooooOo Ukwonie does

Fuckleeminhyuk: no i dont

Kyungcumber: Ukwon can we just stay home today

Kyungcumber: Pleassseeee?????

Fuckleeminhyuk: No

Kyungcumber: I’ll tell you about Minhyuk

Fuckleeminhyuk: just get your asses over here

Fuckleeminhyuk: Maybe next time ok this is really important we have to do a shit ton of shows soon for the comeback

HelloKitty69: hfjdbskbjkdsjk fine

Iconicgoth: wait

Iconicgoth: Who’s gonna look after my fish????

Giantmaknae: Cmon hun they’ll be fine it’s just for a few hours

-handsome has changed iconicgoth’s name to fishdaddy-

Fishdaddy: nOO

Kyungcumber: rip Taeil’s only a daddy to fish

Giantmaknae: true

Fishdaddy: I AM N O T A FISH DADDY OK

Fishdaddy: AND I CAN VERY EASILY BE A DADDY IN OTHER SITUATIONS

Kyungcumber: Lmao ok

Bestdancerinblockb: I don’t check the chat for five minutes and

Bestdancerinblockb: WAIT WE HAVE PRACTICE TODAY

Handsome: SHhhHh Yukwon’s just started to forget about us

Fuckleeminhyuk: NO I HAVENT

Fuckleeminhyuk: GET YOUR ASSES HERE

Fuckleeminhyuk: RIGHT

Fuckleeminhyuk: NOW

Bestdancerinblockb: OooOo hot ;)

Fishdaddy: Guys ew let’s just go to practice so my poor innocent eyes aren’t scarred forever

Kyungcumber: Again lmao ok

 

 

-a few hours later-  
HelloKitty69: why can’t you guys make dinner tonight

HelloKitty69: Like

HelloKitty69: This is just unfair

Giantmaknae: Because you’re the leader, Jiho! :D

Bestdancerinblockb: And you make good mac and cheese tbh

Fishdaddy: That too

HelloKitty69: Shut up Taeil you’re the oldest you’re supposed to take care of us

Fishdaddy: Nooo you’re the dad of the group and Kyung is the reckless, extra mom

-kyungcumber has changed their name to urmom-

Urmom: Ok children it’s time for dinner!! Eat until you die so I don’t have to waste my money on you anymore ig :)))))))))))

Handsome: You’re a terrible mom

Urmom: Shut up or imma spank you

Fuckleeminhyuk: Damn this just got kinky

Bestdancerinblockb: You like that?

HelloKitty69: Ew no none of my children are gonna do the sex w each other

Fishdaddy: SHHh Jihoon’s too innocent to see this

Giantmaknae: Whats kinky?

Fishdaddy: dAMNIT

Urmom: Omg I can teach my children about the birds and the ~bees~

Urmom: Lol get it bc our fans are bees bc we’re block *b*  
HelloKitty69: That was terrible get out

Urmom: Whatever you say daddy :)

Handsome: Can y’all stop being gross and gay messes

Fishdaddy: Tbh no

Fuckleeminhyuk: y’ALL

Handsome: Shut up

-fuckleeminhyuk has changed their name to thenormalone-

Urmom: Lol ok

Handsome: Stop SAYiNG THAt

Urmom: nO

Bestdancerinblockb: Aww I liked your other name ;)

HelloKitty69: Guys what’s happening

HelloKitty69: Y’all better not be fuckin bc i hear noises

HelloKitty69: Ok i checked and nvm jaehyo and kyungie are just fighting

Giantmaknae: Awe Kyungie 


	3. whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so ao3 likes to screw me over and it cut out some of the last chapter so basically here's chapter 2: pt.2 lmao this site hates me and I'm sorry that this is just kinda short but whoops

HelloKitty69: Shut up the pizzas here dinners ready

HelloKitty69: Gather everyone up

Handsome: No mac and cheese? :(

HelloKitty69: Nah sorry I’m lazy now can everyone get to the living room?

Handsome: Mac and cheese iSNT THaT HArD tO MAkE

HelloKitty69: ILL MKE IT TOMMROW O K

Fishdaddy: Everyone’s here dude

Fishdaddy: Except Minhyuk and Yukwon

Fishdaddy: Oh

Giantmaknae: ???

HelloKitty69: Oh

Handsome: Oh

Handsome: Ew

Urmom: Can someone get them to stop? Maybe Jaehyo? I don’t hear anything so maybe they’re just hanging out

Urmom: Tell them that eomma Kyung sent you >:)

Handsome: Fineeeeeeeeeeee

Fishdaddy: I dont think it was the best idea sending the straight person™ in there lol

Handsome: EW WTF KYUNG I YOU SAID IT WOULD EB SAFE

Urmom: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thenormalone: Aish sorry Jaehyo

Thenormalone: We were just hanging out and forgot about dinner haha

Fishdaddy: Yeah ok

HelloKitty69: We’ll talk about this later

HelloKitty69: Pizza is just more important


	4. Poor Jaehyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyo is confronted about stuff and he gets scared and then like everyone fucks and forgets about it until it's brought into the plot later ¯_(ツ)_/¯  
> my precious boY shouldn't be cONfRonTEd LikE THiS he'S a SWeeTHeaRT  
> (also sorry that this and the next few chapters are gonna be a little short; something important is going to happen in a few chapters :))))))))) )

-HelloKitty69 has changed their name to dad-

Dad: So you guys can take me more seriously and respect me more as your leader like you would your father  
-urmom has changed dad’s name to daddy-

Daddy: Kyung I stg

Daddy: You’re only allowed to call me that when we’re alone

Fishdaddy: I wake up

Fishdaddy: to this

Thenormalone: Guys that’s gross lol

Urmom: Funny

Urmom: Since you and Minhyuk were all over each other last night

Handsome: wHAT no they werenttttttttttt

Daddy: Jaehyo we know you were bribed so you don’t have to defend them anymore just keep the money and hide in the bathroom or something

Handsome: ok thank gOD

Handsome: That was so damn disgusting

Bestdancerinblockb: Excuse me

Bestdancerinblockb: I thought it was hot

Bestdancerinblockb: And so did you at the time smh mr. “I didn’t want to intrude so I just waited like 15 minutes to say something sorry”

Thenormalone: Lmaooooo

Handsome: No i didn’t stop lying im straight

Urmom: Yikes exposed

Urmom: Jaehyo is bi™

Handsome: Guys stop

Fishdaddy: Yeah guys don’t be assholes

Giantmaknae: It’d be ok tho!!

Giantmaknae: Like if you were bi, Jaehyo

Giantmaknae: Not to sound rude

Fishdaddy: Yeah we’re more than just your group members

Fishdaddy: We’re your friends and you can trust us

Handsome: I’m gonna go to the studio to practice for a bit I’ll be back soon bye

-Handsome has logged out-

Daddy: Ugh I forgot what this whole conversation was supposed to be about bc yall started accusing Jaehyo and changing up his sexuality and now you scared him off

Daddy: Except taepyo

Daddy: Yall are great

Giantmaknae: :D our name is taepyo!! Cute!!!

Urmom: Cmon Jiho I just wanted to know

Urmom: It was funny

Daddy: Kyung

Daddy: My room

Daddy: Now

Daddy: We’ll talk about this

Urmom: Ok bye yall I’m about to be numb from my waist down for the next 10 years so pray 4 me

Daddy: Yukwon, Minhyuk

Daddy: We’ll talk about your relationship later

Thenormalone: Fuck

Giantmaknae: Watch the language!!

Thenormalone: Cmon you’re not that innocent

Thenormalone: We were in Bastarz together, remember?

Bestdancerinblockb: Yeah you got..

Bestdancerinblockb: Intense lmao

Fishdaddy: That’s when I first fell in love with him :)

Fishdaddy: Wait I didn’t mean to say that

Thenormalone: AWW

Bestdancerinblockb: I’m w Jihoon rn lol he’s making weird flustered noises and freaking out

Fishdaddy: Jihoonie!!

Thenormalone: The iconic goth turns soft???

Thenormalone: Someone screenshot

Fishdaddy: I’m coming to pick Jihoon up from your room Minhyuk ok

Fishdaddy: And prepare for death Yukwon

Thenormalone: Damn

Thenormalone: So ig we’re the only ones not fucking rn??

Bestdancerinblockb: Wanna change that? ;)

Thenormalone: Hell yes

Thenormalone: Buttttttt don’t you kinda feel bad for Jaehyo

Bestdancerinblockb: Well yeah but we’ll apologize to him when he cools off ok, babe?

Thenormalone: Jesus please call me babe more

Bestdancerinblockb: Come to my room and I will ;)

Thenormalone: COMING


	5. "all of my children are gay and fucking"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically I tried to add images and stuff but it didn't add all of the ones I wanted to add so hhh just imagine lmao. Also Jaehyo comes back and everyone is friends again. (or are they???)  
> Also!! The next chapter is gonna be really short because the one after that is gonna be a lot and it's gonna be written in a paragraph style sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah :)))

Daddy: hey guys

Daddy: Has anyone seen jaehyo?

Bestdancerinblockb: Nope

Fishdaddy: Nah

Urmom: Sadly no

Urmom: I hope he’s not still mad

Thenormalone: I knew we should’ve talked to him last night

Bestdancerinblockb: Everything will be alright hun don’t worry

Urmom: Awe cuteeeeeee

Fishdaddy: Not cute

Fishdaddy: That’s gross

Giantmaknae: I think it’s cute :D

Fishdaddy: …

Fishdaddy: It is kind of cute

Urmom: I stg

Urmom: All of my children are gay and fucking

Daddy: Thats inappropriate

Fishdaddy: Jiho you shouldn’t even say anything rn

Fishdaddy: I’ve seen many things from you

Fishdaddy: All things far from appropriate  
Handsome: Hey guys

Giantmaknae: :0

Giantmaknae: JAAEHYO!!!!!!!!!!

Giantmaknae: YOURE BACK

Daddy: We’re sorry we scared you off haha

Urmom: Especially me

Bestdancerinblockb: and me

Thenormalone: Me too

Thenormalone: We thought we were just fooling around

Urmom: Yeah we didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or make you uncomfortable

Giantmaknae: Yah! We love you Jaehyo!!

Handsome: Aw guys… 

Handsome: It’s ok. I just don’t really wanna speak about it for a while if that’s ok.

Fishdaddy: Of course! Come to us if you need to at anytime

Bestdancerinblockb: You can always depend on us, hyung

Bestdancerinblockb: Lmao wait I’m actually ur hyung by like a week sorry

Bestdancerinblockb: But you’re like a hyung to me :)

Daddy: Damn I love all of my kids

Urmom: They’re ok ig lol

Fishdaddy: can we talk about our iconic parents?

Giantmaknae: I love them so much!! I love you all!!!

Bestdancerinblockb: Awe we love you too Jihoon

Bestdancerinblockb: And yeah our parents are kind of iconic

-Thenormalone has shared an image (zikyung kiss ha)-

Thenormalone: Damn iconic

Urmom: GUYS

Handsome: Y’all thats **scandalous**

Fishdaddy: Yeah guys that’s pretty **scandalous**

Urmom: I have blackmail don’t test me

-Urmom has shared an image-

Fishdaddy: APRK KYUGN IM COMIG TO BEAT YOUR ASS

Fishdaddy: I THOUGHT ME AND JIHOONIE WERE ALONE BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO BE A CREEP PREPARE URSELF FOR DEATH

-Daddy has shared an image-

Daddy: Lol from your emo days

Handsome: aka every day

Bestdancerinblockb: e W NO

-thenormal one has changed bestdancerinblockb’s name to emo-

Emo: really

Thenormalone: :)

Emo: Don't pretend I was the only one wearing eyeliner ok

Emo: You begged me to give you some right before we took that picture

Daddy: TEA

-Giantmaknae has shared a video link-

Giantmaknae: :))

Daddy: nO NOT FREEZE

Urmom: OK JIHOON WINS

Urmom: My children are all gay emo failures tbh

Daddy: Except for Jaehyo

Daddy: He’s just an emo failure

Handsome: I'm flattered


	6. Jaehyo and Taeil talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short and I'm sorry about that!! The next chapter will be different though, as I'm writing it in a story form. It'll only be for one chapter because I want to clarify things and have people be actually surprised I guess. The next chapter is a lot to be honest but hopefully it'll take this story somewhere and make it more interesting ha.

Handsome: hey guys

Handsome: If anyones awake I just wanted to say something

Handsome: I thought I should probably talk about this because it's been kind of an elephant in the room and it makes me uncomfortable avoiding it and..

Handsome: I’m not sure how I feel atm

Handsome: Idk I just like girls but guys too in a weird way that I can’t explain

Handsome: Like I probably wouldn’t date one

Handsome: Idk

Handsome: I’ll just.. Go back to sleep haha it’s almost 2am sorry guys

Fishdaddy: aw it’s ok I’m still up haha

Fishdaddy: Thank you for expressing your feelings and trusting us with them

Fishdaddy: It’s ok if you’re not sure of anything rn

Handsome: Thanks, hyung

Fishdaddy: Of course! I’ve gone through it before and it can be hard but you just have to discover yourself some more and try things out

Handsome: Like.. kiss a guy or something?

Fishdaddy: If that’s what you’d like

Handsome: Ok

Handsome: Thanks, Taeil

Handsome: You’ve become much more.. chipper ever since you and P.O have been together

Handsome: It’s nice

Fishdaddy: Ah thanks he’s just so cheery and spirit-lifting it’s infectious heh

Fishdaddy: You’ll find someone who makes you feel that way soon

Fishdaddy: Don’t worry :)

Urmom: shutthe fuck up

Urmom: sleep

Handsome: Ok sorry Kyung lol, thanks Taeil hyung

Handsome: goodnight, everyone


	7. Jaehyo's gay experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))) please don't fight me

It was 2:54am and Ahn Jaehyo was still awake. His mind seemed empty and blank, but he felt like he was thinking too much to fall asleep at the same time. He started to let his mind actually wander, instead of blankly staring at the wall beside his bed as he wastes time. His fellow group members started to pop into his mind one by one, simply because all of Jaehyo’s life was based on his friends. He loved them and being in a group with them, but sometimes they stole the spotlight a little too often. It was quite hard not to think about them.

Jihoon, Kyung, Yukwon.. Then he started to remember the conversation he just had with Taeil an hour earlier. Maybe he should give men a chance, but there’s no one he could think of that he could trust or care much for that he could share his first homoerotic experience with. He sighed and suddenly realized how dry his throat felt. Everyone else in the dorm should be asleep now anyways, right? He tiptoed out of his room, closing the door softly behind him as to not wake his dozing roommates. Just run to the fridge, grab a bottle of water, and run back, Jaehyo thought, easy and quiet, like a cat.

The sound of his bare feet speed-walking across the halls was too loud for his liking, but there was something louder in the studio. Jaehyo stopped in his tracks and changed his direction to the studio door. Low and behold, Zico was typing quickly with frustration from what Jaehyo could see through the small crack. There was quiet music playing as well, obviously distracting the younger from his work. He shouldn’t even be up this late, let alone working, so Jaehyo gave him a mental pass. After about a minute or so, Jiho got up from his chair; sighing and pacing around the room. A sudden feeling of guilt washed over Jaehyo. He shouldn’t be stressing so much, especially when it’s affecting his health.

As soon as the door cracked open, the pacing came to a stop and Zico’s weary eyes met with Jaehyo’s, causing the older to become slightly embarrassed, only now realizing that he was just in a t-shirt and boxers. Zico looked as though he’d been awake for a million years, and Jaehyo was surprisingly open to that theory since he’s never seen the rapper sleep. “Why’re you up?” Jaehyo finds himself asking after a second too long of silence. Zico seemed to snap back into reality when his hyung spoke. “I was writing some new stuff.. I’m just kinda nervous about this whole comeback thing we’re planning. I’m kind of scared, hyung”, the younger confesses. Jaehyo was taken aback at first, used to Zico’s strong, leader personality, but after a moment he’s wrapped around the younger, trying to make him feel safe and comfortable. It seemed to work, since Zico buried his head into his hyung’s neck, holding him even tighter and breathing softer in relief.

Zico looks up at his hyung after a few seconds, and Jaehyo is taken aback. His leader looks so gorgeous in the light of the studio, the way his hair is curling all over the place, his small grateful smile. Their eyes lock and Jaehyo feels a small sense of panic but a warmness flushing over his face and heat floods his stomach. Maybe he’s found the person he trusts with his first homoerotic experience.

The next half hour is a blur to the two. All Jaehyo knows is that there’s heat and that it feels good. Zico feels relieved and addicted to the olders’ lips. Everything is quick and hot; lips pressing together and tongues fighting for dominance. The older feels slightly odd kissing a man rather than a woman, especially when that man is his group’s leader, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in that moment. It felt right to him, like he was actually happy and doing something he’s always wanted to do that’s been tucked in the back of his brain for years.

It takes thirty minutes for Jaehyo to really pull away, Zico’s hands around his hyung’s newly bare waist. “Jiho..” Jaehyo whines, “we shouldn’t be doing this…” He knows this. Maybe he shouldn’t know, though. Maybe Jaehyo should just appreciate for a second that he’s sitting on his dongsaeng’s lap, both half-naked and full of enjoyment. Zico’s face flushed at the comment. “What do you mean?” he pressed a kiss to his neck. “Isn’t this wrong? You and- ah! Kyung..” Jaehyo hissed as Jiho started to bite and suck on the nape of the others’ neck. “C’mon baby.. I thought you said you wanted to experiment? I’m doing this so you can explore different parts of yourself..” Jiho started to kiss Jaehyo until he reached the bottom of his stomach, “I can make you feel things you’ve never even dreamed of feeling before.”

The next hour was even more of a blur. Jaehyo does remember feeling things though. It felt wrong but.. Oldly right. He’s never felt more close to a person than he did with Jiho that night. Just thank God the studio was slightly soundproof.

Jaehyo woke up the next morning on the studio couch, Jiho across from him, sitting in front of his computer and staring intently at some fuzzy words. The older rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, trying to remember how he got there. Oh god, he thought. He looked under the thin blanket that covered him and noticed he was completely naked, which only flooded even more memories into his head. The sound of Jiho calling him beautiful as he touched him and the feel of every single smooth, long part of Jiho’s body haunted his mind.

Lovely familiar eyes met his. “Good morning, sunshine”, Jiho’s voice rang out. Jaehyo stared at him lovingly but also annoyed as he placed a finger on his lips, telling him to silently shut the fuck up. The younger chuckled, “No one else is home today, beautiful. We have the whole day to ourselves.” The words made Jaehyo flush a dark shade of red as he smirked, “Well.. we’ll have to do what we did last night then?” Jiho chuckled, “We’ll do even better, baby.” Jaehyo knew he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a week and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama™


	8. Power Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I write all of this in like 15 minutes at 1am? Yes. That is all. Also it's one of the longest chapters I've written for this fic so??? Thanks for reading babes and I apologize for any spelling mistakes that I missed.

Urmom: um

Urmom: Jiho, is there anything you’d like to tell me about?

Daddy: What do you mean, baby?

Urmom: You know exactly what I mean

Handsome: …

Urmom: You can change the group chat NAME

Urmom: Like

Urmom: Fuck be prepared

-urmom changed the name of the chat to emofuckers-

Emo: Ok now I just feel attacked

Thenormalone: wait SERIOUSLY

-Thenormalone changed the name of the chat to lolminhyuksemo-

Emo: ???

Emo: I stg I’m gonna fight you

-Giantmaknae changed the name of the chat to BlockB!-

Giantmaknae: The other ones were kind of mean

Thenormalone: Lame :P

Fishdaddy: WHAT

Fishdaddy: THE

Fishdaddy: FUCK

Fishdaddy: DID YOU JUSTS AY ABOUT JIHOONIES OPINION?????????

Emo: Lol you’re in troubleeeeeeeee

Thenormalone: Ah look at the time..

Thenormalone: I have to.. Um…

-thenormalone left the group chat-

-giantmaknae added thenormalone to the group chat-

Giantmaknae: It’s ok!! I understand

Thenormalone: I’m sorry Jihoon

Giantmaknae: No!! I get it!!!

-giantmaknae changed the name of the chat to fuckbitches-

Urmom: pFFFFTTTTTTTFDTTF

Daddy: Oh my god

Emo: FUCK

Fishdaddy: JIHOOINHJBSHSJK

Giantmaknae: :))))))

Giantmaknae: Yes, Taeillie? :)

Daddy: Am I the only one who’s kind of scared of Jihoon rn?

Emo: Nope lmao

Fishdaddy: You should see him after a show

Fishdaddy: Especially w Bastarz he comes home in the leather pants with that smirk

Fishdaddy: Usually a lil tipsy which is a bad sign bc whenever he gets tipsy he gets.. hungry

Fishdaddy: Oh jeez

Fishdaddy: Ok I fucked up typing that whoops sorry yall the old man still has sex :/

Emo: EEWWWWWWWW PLZ NOOOOOOOOO

Emo: WERE BABIES WE DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT

Urmom: Kinda hot but very unnecessary 

Thenormalone: Guys I regret the influence I have had on this small child

-daddy changed the name of the chat to bros-

Daddy: Stop ruining Jihoon guys

Urmom: Lmao ‘bros’

Urmom: Sup bro

Urmom: Boobs, amiright? Lolz

Emo: If you ever say lolz again I’m coming to kill you

Urmom: Lolz I typed it I didn’t say it

Emo: Be prepared

Emo: Lock your doors you pastel fuck

Emo: Spongebob cucumber lookin ass

Thenormalone: pFfT

Emo: You shouldn’t be laughing

Emo: I’ll come for you too

Thenormalone: ‘I’ll come for you too’ says the power bottom

Emo: Wow

Daddy: POWER BOTTOM!?!?????????

Fishdaddy: I expected that

Urmom: Cool so now we have two power bottoms in this group nice we’re so iconic and normal and not weird or terrifyingly gay twinks

Daddy: Two?

Daddy: Lol there’s like four

Urmom: Taeil and Minhyuk tho?

Fishdaddy: HEY I’M NOT A POWER BOTTOM OK

Giantmaknae: ha

Urmom: THATS SO SCARY JIHOON WTF STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE BEING INNAPROPRIATE

Urmom: Much disappointment @ my youngest son

Urmom: Who else is a pb then?

Giantmaknae: Peanut butter?

Fishdaddy: BABY NO

Giantmaknae: Also what’s a power bottom? I’m so confused

Urmom: It’s basically Taeil when you two

Urmom: Ya’know...

Urmom: Do the do

Giantmaknae: Oh

Giantmaknae: So like really needy and submissive and kinky?

Urmom: OH MY FUCKIFBG

Fishdaddy: JIHOONNJHVAWIJD

Fishdaddy: BYE FUCKERS I’M MUTING THIS CHAT

Thenormalone: I choked on my drink

Urmom: I choked on Jiho

Daddy: I-

Daddy: Ok he’s not lying

Emo: ew

Daddy: k so the power bottoms of the group are

Daddy: Taeil, Minhyuk, Kyung, and Jaehyo

Urmom: I’m not a power bottom babe we’ve discussed this

Urmom: I’m a demanding bottom

Urmom: Like a dom in a subs body

Urmom: You like it tho ;)

Urmom: And Jaehyo? Idk he’s not even gay

Daddy: Well..

Daddy: Idk he just kinda gives off that vibe

Giantmaknae: Speaking of which, where is Jaehyo?

Giantmaknae: He’s been reading all of this

Thenormalone: Yeah hey fish fucker maybe use your keyboard and interact w us??

Handsome: Hey guys

Emo: Wow what a conversationalist

Daddy: Hey guys don’t make fun of him

Urmom: Yeah let’s just change the subject

Urmom: I need access to one of your guys’ phones for..

Urmom: ...research

Urmom: Gimme the password(s) plz and thank you!!

Fishdaddy: Lmao god no

Giantmaknae: Sure!!

Fishdaddy: Literally don’t Jihoon

Giantmaknae: Okay :(

Urmom: Wow look what you did he’s sad now you bully

Giantmaknae: fAM NO

Urmom: Fam yes

Emo: Mine’s 0.479166667

Thenormalone: ..

Thenormalone: God you’re a loser

Emo: SOrrY bUt LasT TimE I ChecKED, SeLF PromOTioN WasN’t a CrimE

Thenormalone: It’s a crime against humanity

Urmom: Damn

Urmom: Yall still fuckin?

Urmom: Are you together?

Urmom: Let me in on the details

Urmom: (also thanks boo for the password I promise I won’t go snooping around ur phone at 4am(lol I totally will))

Emo: Wow thanks Kyung

Urmom: Ur welcome :)

Emo: Idk what we are tbh

Emo: Yukwon

Emo: What are we?

Thenormalone: Happy

Thenormalone: At least when we’re together

Giantmaknae: Aww!!!!!

Daddy: Thats adorable guys :)

Emo: Aw Yukwon..

Emo: Can I message you in private, babe?

Thenormalone: Sure ig

Urmom: Shit is gOInG doWN

Urmom: Btw

Urmom: How is everyone doing?

Urmom: You guys seem a lil quiet idk

Giantmaknae: I’m good, hyung!! :)

Fishdaddy: Me too

Fishdaddy: I’m really happy, actually

Fishdaddy: I’ve got my fish and my man and that’s all I rlly care about

Urmom: Wow ok cute but rude

Urmom: Jiho?

Daddy: I’m good, baby. Just a little tired.

Daddy: How are you?

Urmom: Ah I’m good as well!! Thank you for asking smoochie babycakes!!!

Daddy: Aw baby your nicknames are the cutest

Urmom: I love you Jiho!!

Daddy: I love you too, Kyungie

Handsome: ew

Daddy: Jaehyo..

-Handsome changed their name to thestraightone-

-thestraightone has left the chat-


	9. Tea™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil knows all and wants Jiho to confess

Urmom: What was that about?

Daddy: Idk

Giantmaknae: Should we check up on him?

Giantmaknae: He seemed really happy this morning idk what happened

Fishdaddy: Wait..

Fishdaddy: Jiho can I text you in private?

Daddy: Uh.. sure?

 

-Taeil and Jiho-

 

Taeil: Ok, I know this sounds strange but..

Taeil: Do you think that Jaehyo maybe likes someone?

Taeil: Maybe he had a one night stand with someone or?

Taeil: Bc the other night he told me he wanted to experiment

Taeil: And ever since then he’s been really happy and giggly and stuff

Taeil: Idk but I think it’s Kyung

Taeil: Please text me back

Jiho: What?

Jiho: Why would it be Kyung?

Jiho: He would never do that

Taeil: Well.. when Kyung said he loved you Jaehyo said ‘ew’ then left the chat so???

Taeil: You do think he’s having an affair, right?

Taeil: You didn’t seem to question that part

Jiho: I don’t know..

Taeil: Who do you think it’s with?

Taeil: It’s either Kyung or Yukwon in my opinion

Taeil: Sorry

Jiho: I don’t know who it is

Jiho: But maybe we should stay out of his business

Taeil: But it’s hurting him

Taeil: Being in his business is our way of showing that we care

Jiho: I don’t think he wants people to know who he’s seeing

Jiho: Especially if it’s another guy

Jiho: Maybe the guy wants to keep it a secret too

Taeil: …

Taeil: I knew it

Jiho: What?

Taeil: I can’t believe you

Taeil: I knew I heard something that night

Taeil: I knew you were working late in the studio

Taeil: I knew something was up when Jaehyo wasn’t in his bed the next morning and neither were you

Taeil: God

Taeil: You should’ve seen the look on Kyung’s face that day

Taeil: He looked so confused and scared

Taeil: How can you live with yourself?

Taeil: You know that Kyung loves you

Jiho: I don’t know what you’re talking about

Taeil: Stop playing stupid, Jiho

Jiho: Taeil

Jiho: Why are you accusing _me_ like this?

Jiho: Maybe you hooked up with him

Taeil: You’re so defensive

Taeil: Just admit it

Taeil: I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at him lately, Jiho

Taeil: You need to end whatever the fuck this is now

Taeil: Before you catch actual feelings or make him suffer anymore

Taeil: Because he really fucking likes you, Jiho

Taeil: And this is just mean

Jiho: …

Jiho: Let me handle this on my own

Jiho: Stop butting in

Jiho: I can handle this

Jiho: Just shut up and go back to making googly eyes over someone who’s never going to like you back

Taeil: Excuse me?

Taeil: You know damn well I’m not just a toy to Jihoon

Taeil: And you shouldn’t be talking like that when you’re using both Kyung and Jaehyo

Taeil: That hurts, Jiho. Stop denying their feelings.

Taeil: God

Taeil: I can’t believe you

Jiho: Hyung..

-Bros the group chat-

-thenormalone changed their name to dogdad-

Emo: That’s so lame omg

Dogdad: You’re so lame omg

Emo: That was terrible

Dogdad: I know ;)

Emo: Why do you have to wink at me constantly?

Dogdad: Bc you like it

Dogdad: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)

Emo: I’m dating a loser

Urmom: Dating???

Giantmaknae: Awwww

Dogdad: Ikr we’re the cutest

Dogdad: Right, babe? ;))))))))))

Emo: I’m cute, you’re a mess

Dogdad: A hot mess tho, right???????

Emo: Sure

Urmom: Ah, young love

Urmom: Remember when we used to be like that, Jiho?

Urmom: Now we’re all old and saggy and raise 5 gay emo children

Daddy: Our legacy must live on

Dogdad: You guys started dating 6 months ago???

Fishdaddy: Yeah I remember that

Fishdaddy: I think it’s nice how you guys have a committed relationship

Urmom: Me too!!!!!!!!!

Daddy: Yeah..

Urmom: …

Emo: oK GUYS SO WE HAVE DANCE PRACTICE SOON

Emo: In other words get your shit together and meet me in the living room for a ~secret meeting~

Dogdad: How is it secret if you’re telling everyone?

Emo: ShHHH

Emo: Jihoon, Taeil, Yukwonnie, and Jaehyo join me plz if you’d like

Emo: Jiho and Kyung should talk on their own

 

-Jiho and Kyung-

Kyung: Do you have something you want to tell me about?


	10. Group Chat God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a week oops????? Sorry but this chapter is long asf and there's not much tea butttt you'll see ;))) Also let me know if you want me to write what happened between Jihoon and Taeil ;))))

Jiho: No, why?

Kyung: Idk.. you just seem a lil off

Kyung: Is everything ok?

Jiho: Everything is fine, babe

Kyung: Ok…

Jiho: I would tell you if something was wrong

Jiho: Don’t worry about me babe

Jiho: I’ve just been really stressed with writing and fan meets and everything just gets really tiring after a while

Jiho: Sorry if I took it out on you

Jiho: I’ll try to take it easier on myself like you always say

Kyung: Ok I just want you to be happy and healthy

Kyung: Let me know if anything comes up, ok?

Jiho: Of course

-Hoes the group chat-

Urmom: ???

Emo: Dumbass wanted to mess with the chat name to see if you noticed

Urmom: You’ll have to be more specific

Urmom: There are 7 of us

Dogdad: ROASTED

Emo: He roasted you too tho??

Dogdad: Oh

Dogdad: MEAN

Daddy: We can’t leave you guys alone

Giantmaknae: It was Yukwon’s idea!!

Daddy: Of course it was

Fishdaddy: Everything ok now, Jiho?

Daddy: Yep

Fishdaddy: Okkk

Fishdaddy: Anyways

Fishdaddy: I’m thinking of changing my username again

Fishdaddy: You guys just bullied me into this one

Dogdad: No I think you chose that one yourself

Fishdaddy: No I didn’t??

Dogdad: Yes you did???

Giantmaknae: ?????????

Fishdaddy: okkkkkkkk what should I change it to now?

Dogdad: Hmmmmm hold on

-dogdad has changed fishdaddy’s username to powerbottom-

Powerbottom: Very funny

Powerbottom: Wait

Powerbottom: What

Powerbottom: Why can’t I change my name back

Giantmaknae: Beats me

Powerbottom: JIHOON

Powerbottom: This isn’t fair ;-;

Emo: Never use an emoji again ew

Dogdad: You’re such a bully :(

-dogdad has changed emo’s username to bullypowerbottom-

Bullypowerbottom: WAIT WHAT

Bullypowerbottom: WHY THE FUCK CAN HE CHANGE OUR NAMES BUT WE CANT

Powerbottom: HES LIKE GROUP CHAT GOD HELP

Bullypowerbottom: JIHOON EXPLAIN

Giantmaknae: Me and Yukwon made a bet and I lost so now he has control :(

Giantmaknae: Sorry hyungs!! :((((((

Urmom: I-

Bullypowerbottom: THIS ISNT FAIR

Bullypowerbottom: YUKWON I STG

Dogdad: ;)))))

Urmom: This is terrifying

-dogdad has changed urmom’s username to the5thwondergirl-

The5thwondergirl: THIS IS TOO LONG AND COMPLICATED

Dogdad: FINE

-dogdad has changed the5thwondergirl’s username to carrot-

Carrot: Rude but more convenient

Daddy: PfTTTt

-dogdad has changed daddy’s username to hellokitty-

Hellokitty: God AGAIN

Carrot: PfTTTTTTt

Giantmaknae: Sorry guys!!

Dogdad: I have done well

Dogdad: Hold on

-dogdad has invited thestraightone into the chat-

Thestraightone: Hey

Thestraightone: Sorry

Carrot: Oh

Carrot: Hey

Thestraightone: Hey

Dogdad: It’s alright

Dogdad: You were angry

Powerbottom: Do you feel better now?

Thestraightone: Yes, thank you

Thestraightone: Who’s asking rn?

Thestraightone: Did you guys change names?

Bullypowerbottom: Unwillingly, yes

Dogdad: Come on it suits you

Bullypowerbottom: I’m gonna punch you

Dogdad: Hot

Giantmaknae: I have the same name

Giantmaknae:  
Dogdad- Yukwon  
Powerbottom- Taeil  
Bullypowerbottom- Minhyuk  
Carrot- Kyung  
Hellokitty- Zico

Thestraightone: Ah ok thanks

Giantmaknae: I gave Yukwon hyung the power in the group chat because I lost a bet to him!!

Giantmaknae: Sorry!!!

Thestraightone: Ah fun

Thstraightone: What kind of bet?

Giantmaknae: Oh

Giantmaknae: Um

Giantmaknae: Nothing

Dogdad: It was on Taeil lol

Powerbottom: What?

Giantmaknae: HA!!! VERY FUNNY HYUNG!!!!!!!

Giantmaknae: It wasn’t about you

Giantmaknae: Heh

Bullypowerbottom: Subtle

Thestraightone: Ok now I’m interested

Carrot: Yeah what’s this about??????

Carrot: Also

Carrot: Jaehyo, if you wanna talk to me, I’m always here

Thestraightone: Thanks, I’m fine now

Hellokitty: Hey what’s going on

Thestraightone: Oh um

Thestraightone: Scroll up a bit

Thestraightone: I’m actually super invested rn ha

Hellokitty: Oh lol what’s this bet about Jihoon?

Dogdad: It’s not a big deal tbh

Giantmaknae: Please don’t…

Dogdad: JIhoon thought he could get Taeil into bed by the end of the week

Dogdad: And it’s Saturday :)))))

Dogdad: Not like he just wanted sex

Dogdad: But like cuddles and dates and shit

Dogdad: Ikr ew

Dogdad: It’s really cute but that kind of overwhelming cute

Dogdad: Like aw let me vomit real quick but how adorable!!

Dogdad: Y’know?

Hellokitty: Oh wow

Thestraightone: Yeah um

Powerbottom: Oh

Carrot: WAIT

Carrot: HOLD THE FUCK UP

Hellokitty: Here we go

Carrot: YOU GUYS HAVENT

Carrot: YOU KNOW

Carrot: DONE IT????

Carrot: BUT???

Carrot: THE WHOLE POWER BOTTOM THING

Carrot: AND YOU GUYS LIKE GOING TO EACH OTHERS ROOM AT NIGHT

Dogdad: Those were just jokes

Dogdad: And all they ever did was cuddle

Dogdad: Again, cute but gross

Carrot: IVE BEEN FOOLED

Carrot: TRICKED

Carrot: I NEED TO LAY DOWN

Giantmaknae: It really isn’t what you think

Giantmaknae: I mean

Giantmaknae: I should go

Bullypowerbottom: YUKWON

Bullypowerbottom: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

Dogdad: ?? Like what

Bullypowerbottom: YOURE EXPOSING EVERYONE

Bullypowerbottom: THATS KIND OF MEAN???

Dogdad: Yikes ok I’m sorry

Powerbottom: Um

Thestraightone: You ok Taeil?

Powerbottom: Ig

Powerbottom: I’m gonna go check up on Jihoon real quick

Thestraightone: Ok that’s probably a good idea

Hellokitty: Wow ok I didn’t think that was gonna happen

Hellokitty: I thought they were together already

Hellokitty: Taeil even told me about how he wasn’t ‘just a toy’ to Jihoon

Hellokitty: What even

Hellokitty: I’m so done

Thestraightone: So.. how are things?

Hellokitty: Oh uh

Hellokitty: Things are good

Dogdad: Omg guys just fuck already

Hellokitty: what

Dogdad: Kidding lmao

Dogdad: Sorry idk my limits sometimes

Bullypowerbottom: Do you guys hear something?

Bullypowerbottom: It’s coming from Jihoon’s room

Bullypowerbottom: Well I’m closest to it rn so maybe you can’t hear it but

Bullypowerbottom: Oh

Bullypowerbottom: Oh god

Bullypowerbottom: Oh god no

Carrot: ??? What’s happening??????

Carrot: WAIT

Dogdad: Kyung why are you pressing your ear against Jihoon’s door

Carrot: I HAVE SHIT HEARING AND I STILL HEARD THAT

Carrot: YUKWON GIVE JIHOON HIS GROUP CHAT GOD STATUS BACK

Carrot: HA

Hellokitty: Wait really???

Thestraightone: HA I KNEW IT!!!!!!!

Hellokitty: Lmao same I just thought Jihoon was too innocent for anything like that

Dogdad: Omg guys

Dogdad: GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR

Dogdad: OR I WILL CHANGE YOUR USERNAME TO PENIS

Dogdad: DONT TEST ME


	11. Taepyo exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some clarification (aka Taepyo exposed) for all of the drama. Also Minhyuk is and emo wizard who knows too much. Yikes I'm bad at summaries.

Dogdad: So

Dogdad: Wtf happened last night??

Dogdad: All I remember is that me and Minhyuk went out for drinks when we got bored waiting for gossip

Dogdad: But now we’re ready >:)

Dogdad: Right, babe?

Bullypowerbottom: I’m not talking to you until you change my name

Bullypowerbottom: Ok I take that back that gives you too much power

Carrot: Guys it’s like 9AM

Carrot: Go back to bed

Carrot: We’re relaxing today

Carrot: Thank god

Hellokitty: Come on it’s not that early

Carrot: Says the one who lives off of coffee and stays up for three days at a time

Hellokitty: I can’t deny that

Powerbottom: Morning guys

Powerbottom: :)

Hellokitty: Woah

Carrot: OMG

Thestraightone: Guys lmao

Thestraightone: Are you stupid?

Carrot: Excuse me

Thstraightone: You know what? I’m going to explain it right here and right now. I’m going to expose them.

Thestraightone: They’ve been together

Thestraightone: But they don’t talk about it much

Thestraightone: It’s pretty obvious tho lol

Thestraightone: But you guys are just bad at picking up hints

Carrot: Oh

Carrot: What?? Really???

Thestraightone: Omg

Thestraightone: Did you guys really not know?

Thestraightone: They like to mess with you guys bc it’s fun to see how oblivious you are lol

Dogdad: I KNEW IT

Bullypowerbottom: No, you didn’t

Dogdad: Ok I didn’t

Dogdad: That’s so mean ;-;

Powerbottom: Not really

Powerbottom: We’ve hinted at it and talked about it multiple times

Powerbottom: And you guys just kinda acted like we were bros??

Powerbottom: He literally said I was submissive and kinky

Powerbottom: And I talk about him in leather pants like, what? Every second of every day?

Powerbottom: Like

Powerbottom: That’s pretty fucking obvious

Powerbottom: So we decided it would be funny to confuse you guys

Powerbottom: >:))))))))

Hellokitty: Is this true, Jihoon?

Giantmaknae: Well

Giantmaknae: Yes

Powerbottom: You don’t trust me?? Rude

Bullypowerbottom: How did Jaehyo find out?

Thestraightone: Maybe bc I’m not stupid???

Thestraightone: Sorry

Thestraightone: But they legit kissed in front of all of us backstage after we won our first award

Thestraightone: And Jiho was like,

Thestraightone: ‘Those are some bros for life, man. Best buds.’

Thstraightone: It was the funniest shit I’ve ever heard

Thestraightone: And it’s been like that ever since

Carrot: So

Carrot: Wait

Carrot: They’ve been together since 2013?????

Giantmaknae: Well

Hellokitty: How come I didn’t know about this?? I’m the leader

Giantmaknae: Yeah but we didn’t like

Giantmaknae: Like

Carrot: What? Like what? Type a sentence for fucks sake, Jihoon!

Carrot: Sorry I get a little antsy when it comes to drama

Giantmaknae: It’s fine but please just let me speak

Giantmaknae: Ok

Giantmaknae: So we started being..

Giantmaknae: Sort of friends with benefits around 2013-14? Then we took a break for the Her comeback

Giantmaknae: We were still close, just not as touchy and we tried to avoid each other a bit

Giantmaknae: Then around 2016 we started it again but we decided to get serious after a few months ig

Giantmaknae: And now we’re here

Carrot: I

Carrot: Damn ok I’m so shook

Carrot: I thought I knew everything about everyone :(

Dogdad: Now that I think about it tho

Dogdad: We were all pretty clueless to this situation

Powerbottom: Yep

Powerbottom: Those noises from Jihoon’s room after a performance weren’t just video games or a movie or whatever you thought it was

Bullypowerbottom: Oh I knew what it was

Powerbottom: What?

Bullypowerbottom: Yeah

Bullypowerbottom: I stay up late and have pretty good hearing

Bullypowerbottom: So I hear a lot more than I feel like I’m supposed to at night

Hellokitty: You do?

Bullypowerbottom: Yes. A lot of things.

Powerbottom: Oh

Powerbottom: Then why didn’t you say anything?

Bullypowerbottom: I felt like it wasn’t my business

Bullypowerbottom: I thought maybe you guys were just friends w benefits and I didn’t want to confront you guys and make things awkward for you

Bullypowerbottom: You’re my friends and I love your relationship

Bullypowerbottom: But damn, Taeil you need to keep it down

Powerbottom: Omg

Thestraightone: Lmao Minhyuk knows all

Thestraightone: He’s like a wizard

Carrot: :0 exactly!

Carrot: Like a really emo wizard!!

Bullypowerbottom: Yeah, I know just about everything about each and every one of you

Bullypowerbottom: And don’t doubt me, because you’d be wrong

Bullypowerbottom: But I must admit that I know the most about Yukwon

Bullypowerbottom: He gets really emotional after sex

Carrot: Ew you didn’t have to share that, thank you very much

Giantmaknae: You know what was really funny though?

Giantmaknae: Watching you guys all pretend like I’m innocent ;)))))))

Powerbottom: Ok mOVING ON

Powerbottom: Yukwon, please give Jihoon his group chat god status back please

Dogdad: Sure I’m too shook to say no

-dogdad has given giantmaknae control of the chat-

Giantmaknae: :D !!!

Bullypowerbottom: Hey Jihoon

Bullypowerbottom: Could you change my name back to dimples?

Bullypowerbottom: I thought that was funny

Dogdad: Woah!!!

Dogdad: Minhyuk having a sense of humor?? That’s crazy!!!!!

Bullypowerbottom: I will end you

Giantmaknae: I’ll let you change it now, hyung! Good choice!!

-giantmaknae has allowed group chat members to change usernames-

-bullypowerbottom has changed their name to dimples-

Dimples: There

Dimples: Thanks, Jihoon

Dimples: Now

Dimples: I want to talk to you, Jiho

Dimples: It’s about something important

Hellokitty: I know I’m supposed to be taking you seriously right now but there’s no way in hell that’s going to happen with your username like that


	12. 'The Talk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um I haven't updated in like two weeks???? I'm so sorry about that! But here's the chapter y'all have been waiting for (be prepared for low-key angst)..... Thank you sm for reading and have an amazing weekend!!

-private chat between Minhyuk and Jiho-

7:30pm  
Minhyuk: Hey

Jiho: Sup

Minhyuk: This is about Kyung

7:45pm  
Minhyuk: Seriously Jiho this is important

Minhyuk: Answer me it’s been ten minutes

Minhyuk: I can see that you’re reading these messages

Minhyuk: You’re impossible

Minhyuk: Ok well respond to me when you feel like an actual adult

 

-private chat between Minhyuk and Yukwon-

7:55pm  
Minhyuk: Help

Minhyuk: This whole group is a mess

Minhyuk: Just a whole bunch of fucked up gays who just do stupid shit

Minhyuk: Please respond I’m having a crisis here

Yukwon: Hey!! What’s wrong?????

Minhyuk: Took you long enough

Minhyuk: Do you know about Jiho’s issue?

Yukwon: That boy has a lot of issues

Yukwon: You’re going to have to be more specific

Minhyuk: Jiho and Jaehyo

Yukwon: Oh wait maybe idk I have bad memory

Minhyuk: You seriously can’t remember a scandal??

Yukwon: Stop bullying me :(

Yukwon: I don’t know if it was confirmed but I felt like there was something fishy going on

Yukwon: So are mom and dad getting divorced? I call the pony

Minhyuk: What does that even mean

Yukwon: It means that if they bought us all a pony to share and then got split up I would get the fucking pony

Minhyuk: Wow ok I’m just going to ignore that

Minhyuk: Anyways, Jiho won’t message me back when I confronted him about what I saw

Minhyuk: I know too much for my own good

Yukwon: Like what?

Minhyuk: Mainly it’s just sex sounds, but once in a while I’ll catch Kyung walk into the kitchen at like 3am drinking an entire carton of milk lmao

Yukwon: SO THATS WHERE ALL THE MILK WENT

Minhyuk: Yep and Taeil eats our bread at random times during the day and night

Minhyuk: It’s like they’re a team of weird night eaters

Minhyuk: When they’re both doing it in the same room it gets both uncomfortable and entertaining

Yukwon: I don’t know how to respond to that and that’s really saying something

Minhyuk: Brb Jiho just texted me back

 

-private chat with Minhyuk and Jiho-

8:01pm  
Jiho: I’m telling him

Jiho: Right now and you can’t stop me

Minhyuk: That’s so stupid Jiho don’t

Jiho: What should I do then? Just keep it a secret? That’s not fair to him

Minhyuk: I guess

Minhyuk: You’ll get your ass kicked, just so you know

Jiho: I know

Minhyuk: The group could be ruined too

Jiho: I know

Minhyuk: He’s probably going to break up with you

Jiho: God shut up

Jiho: I’m going to tell him now

Jiho: Goodbye

Minhyuk: Damn it

 

-private chat with Jiho and Kyung-

8:06pm  
Jiho: Hey

Kyung: Hi

Jiho: I need to talk to you

Kyung: About what?

Jiho: I’m sorry

Kyung: Why are you sorry?

Kyung: Is it because you cheated on me with one of our band members?

8:17pm  
Jiho: I don’t know how to respond to that

Kyung: Great

Kyung: Glad to know that you cheated and me and aren’t even admitting to it

Jiho: Who told you?

Kyung: Who do you think told me? It was Jaehyo

Jiho: I’m sorry

Jiho: I’m so so sorry

Kyung: Whatever

Kyung: It’s fine just leave me alone for a bit

Jiho: Of course

8:21pm  
Jiho: I’m so sorry

 

-private chat with Minhyuk and Jiho-

8:25pm  
Jiho: Help

Minhyuk: Did you tell him?

Jiho: Yes help

Minhyuk: How did he respond?

Jiho: He already knew

Jiho: Jaehyo told him

Minhyuk: what

Minhyuk: Oh my god Jiho you are so fucked

Minhyuk: Do you realize what you’ve done? Poor Jaehyo poor Kyung poor everyone else in this damn group

Jiho: I’m sorry

Minhyuk: Texting ‘I’m sorry’ won’t always fix your mistakes, dumbass

Minhyuk: Stop being a coward

-Minhyuk has blocked Jiho from chatting-

 

-private chat between Jiho and Kyung-

8:45pm  
Kyung: You know, I’ve been thinking

Kyung: And I believe I’ve made my final decision

Kyung: I’m leaving the group

Kyung: It’s for the best. I can’t imagine spending another second looking at you, let alone singing and dancing and performing with you. It would hurt too much.

Kyung: I’m moving out this Sunday and I’m going to pursue my solo career

Kyung: There’s already a dorm in Daegu waiting for me, so I’ll be fine on my own

Kyung: Until then, I’ll be living with my cousin. After that you’ll never see me again.

Kyung: Goodbye, Jiho

-Kyung has blocked Jiho from chatting-


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys!! The drama just keeps building!!! Writing this fic is honestly just so stressful for me omg. The fact that people are actually reading it and liking it though is something that keeps me really motivated, so thank you guys!! This fic is coming to an end though (maybe), because honestly I just want my boys to not have to DeAL with this DraMa anymore (also because I'm apparently stressing my readers out lmao). But if you'd like me to continue writing Block B fics, or just chatfics in general, I probably will because this fandom is super dry and in need of content lmao. Thank you guys for reading!!!!!

-main chat-

Giantmaknae: Guys??? Kyung blocked me????

Powerbottom: Same that’s so weird

Giantmaknae: :(

Dogdad: He didn’t block me

Powerbottom: What? Why not?

Dogdad: Why would he block me? Why would he block any of us?

Bullypowerbottom: He blocked me too. I’m confused.

Bullypowerbottom: Unless..

Giantmaknae: Unless what??

Powerbottom: Well ok but why would he block us?

Bullypowerbottom: No clue. He’s probably really pissed rn.

Bullypowerbottom: Jiho did something really stupid, Jihoon

Bullypowerbottom: Just stay out of it, please, or just ask Taeil about it

Bullypowerbottom: I need to talk to someone

 

-Minhyuk has unblocked Jiho from chatting-

-private chat between Minhyuk and Jiho-

1:28pm  
Minhyuk: Where is Kyung

Minhyuk: Why did he block us

Minhyuk: What did you do

3:57pm  
Minhyuk: Where are you?? Stop avoiding this

Minhyuk: I unblocked you so we could talk. You should be grateful I’m not kicking your sorry ass to Canada right now.

MInhyuk: Are you in your room? Bc I’m coming in

 

Minhyuk pushed the door to Jiho’s room open slowly, afraid that maybe he was sleeping or something being that he’s never usually this quiet. It would even be shocking during a breakup. But when he entered, he saw Jiho sitting on his bed, a pen and a notebook on his lap as he stared at the blank wall in front of him. He turned so they were making eye contact now, and Minhyuk could suddenly see Jiho’s red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

Quickly, he moved towards Jiho and gave him a hug. They were never very close, and hugs weren’t their favorite expressions of affection, but the overwhelming urge of giving comfort took Minhyuk over. He started to clean up around the messy room, praying that every little piece of garbage picked up would help in some way. Then he took a seat behind Jiho on the bed, who’d been quiet this whole time, and started to play with his blond hair. “Jiho,” he sighed, “you fucked up. You know that, right?”

When he didn’t answer, Minhyuk sighed and moved to face him. “Jiho.. you have to confront him about whatever this is. Whatever’s happening… it’s not good. His room is full of packed boxes and no one has heard from him in two days. Did you know that, Jiho?” Jiho stared down and nodded. Minhyuk sighed. “Listen,” he murmured, “You need to talk to him. You need to own up to what you did and apologize, because I don’t want to lose him. And I’m sure you don’t want to, either.”

Jiho met Minhyuk's kind eyes with sad ones and nodded.

 

-private chat between Minhyuk and Yukwon-

4:01pm  
Minhyuk: I need you to do something for me, ok?

Yukwon: Like what? A bj or something?

Minhyuk: Not right now

Minhyuk: I need you to text Kyung

Yukwon: Why?

Minhyuk: Because he’s the only one who hasn’t blocked you out of all of us

Minhyuk: Please tell him to unblock Jiho, or to at least give him like 5 minutes to talk to him in person

Minhyuk: For me, babe?

Yukwon: I don’t think he’ll appreciate that very much, but I don’t give a damn

Yukwon: So sure :)

Minhyuk: Thank you ♥

Minhyuk: I will now take up that offer for the bj ;)

 

-private chat between Yukwon and Kyung-

4:05pm  
Yukwon: Hey

Kyung: Hello

Yukwon: Why didn’t you block me?

Kyung: Was I supposed to?

Yukwon: You blocked everyone else. I’m just wondering why you didn’t block me.

Kyung: I’m not sure. You’re a good friend, I guess, so I thought I’d at least keep in touch with you.

Yukwon: What do you mean ‘keep in touch’?

Kyung: I’m leaving

Kyung: For good

Yukwon: What?

Yukwon: Why? Where? Are you serious? What about the group?

Yukwon: Please tell me you’re joking

Kyung: I’m not joking. The group will do just fine without me. Maybe they’ll even gain more publicity once they hear about my departure. You should be happy.

Kyung: I’m staying with my cousin for now, but I’m looking at apartments at the moment too. I’m leaving because I’m no longer respected by a certain member. I don’t really want to see him again.

Yukwon: Please work this out with Jiho

Yukwon: You can’t just leave like that! You’re a part of this group for fucks sake

Yukwon: Either meet with Jiho for 5 minutes or unblock him entirely

Yukwon: I really can’t believe you or him right now for that matter. I really hope you work this out.

Yukwon: _We_ really need you to work this out

Kyung: I'll talk to him when I'd like. Maybe tonight around 7 at the diner we used to hang out in. He knows which booth. 

Kyung: I'm texting Jaehyo now

Kyung: Tell him not to be late.

 

-main chat-

4:07pm  
Thestraightone: If Kyung is staying in this damn group then I’m going to be the one leaving

Thestraightone: You guys fucking decide


	14. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible chapter I'm sorry??? But sis that tea is scorching rn (sorry ha). Anyways, this is the last week of softball which great bc I'll have more time to write!! Thank you guys so much for reading! I really appreciate your feedback!!

Dogdad: What the fuck?????

Bullypowerbottom: Yeah what?

-Thestraightone changed their name to Jaehyo-

Jaehyo: You heard me

Jaehyo: I’m not dealing with that asshole anymore

Jaehyo: I tried to reason with him but all he does is yell and ignore everything I say

Jaehyo: I get that I fucked up but him threatening to leave? Then threatening to stay and kick me out? I can’t believe him right now

Giantmaknae: He threatened you?

Jaehyo: Yes, he did

Jaehyo: Now he wants me to meet up with him and Zico to talk and ‘decide’

Jaehyo: So it’s either me or him

Jaehyo: You’re lucky I’m even talking to you guys right now

Jaehyo: I’m so mad

Dogdad: Are you serious??

Dogdad: You know Kyung doesn’t hate you, he just feels betrayed

Dogdad: Did you apologise?

Jaehyo: Did I apologise?

Jaehyo: Are you serious? Of course I fucking apologised

Jaehyo: But he doesn’t care

Powerbottom: Woah ok I just got here why is Kyung leaving and why are you leaving and just what?

Jaehyo: You guys can reason with him, I can’t

Jaehyo: Please help me figure this out

-Jaehyo has left the chat-

 

Bullypowerbottom: Damn it ok we need to find Kyung and talk some sense into him

Giantmaknae: Yeah I can’t deal with all of this drama, it’s hurting all of us

Dogdad: I think Jaehyo deserves to leave

Powerbottom: You what?

Bullypowerbottom: No one deserves to leave

Dogdad: Zico too

Dogdad: They made this mess, they should just disappear before anyone else gets hurt

Powerbottom: Are you kidding? Do you know what that would do to us?

Powerbottom: And they’re family, we can’t just kick them out for god’s sakes

Giantmaknae: I’m leaving if you guys start fighting

Giantmaknae: I can’t deal with all of this negativity anymore

-giantmaknae has left the chat-

Powerbottom: Damn it why is everything falling apart

Powerbottom: I’m sorry guys but you need to figure this out 

-powerbottom has left the chat-

Dogdad: Damn it

 

-Yukwon has added Taeil, Jihoon, Minhyuk to a new group chat-

-Yukwon has named the group chat ‘gays unite’-

Yukwon: Meet me outside the diner

Yukwon: We’re not giving up yet

 

Jiho noticed it was starting to get dark outside fast as he turned the corner. He hummed to himself, his hands in his pockets as a distraction from his thoughts. He was approaching their diner, the one where decisions were going to me made and relationships were going to be broken. He dreaded it, but the thought of just sitting back was even worse. He turned the dark corner and his eyes landed immediately on the small, brightly lit sign that illuminated the whole place. He stopped in his tracks for a moments and breathed. Jaehyo and Kyung were both in there, probably sitting next to each other right now. He sighed and continued his way over to it.

 

-gays unite-

Taeil: This name is anything but appropriate

Jihoon: I like it :) are we going to save our friends?

Yukwon: Hell yeah

Taeil: Well I’m hiding outside the diner and it’s freezing hurry up

Minhyuk: Same

Minhyuk: Omg wait are you the one in the coat and the fedora?

Minhyuk: You look like a short Sherlock Holmes lmao

Taeil: Shut up

Yukwon: Don’t worry I’m on my way now w Jihoon

Yukwon: But in the meantime send pictures

Taeil: MINHYUK I SWEAR

 

As soon as he stepped inside, Jiho relaxed. The tension was melted away by the warmth of the ovens and the smell of fresh coffee. But then it returned when he spotted Kyung and Jaehyo sitting at a booth across from each other, looking anywhere but at each other. He took a deep breath and reminded himself he needed to face his fears.

“Hello,” he said to the two, trying his best to smile. Jaehyo looked up, but Kyung just pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hi,” Jaehyo murmured back. Jiho contemplated the situation for another moment. A booth was tricky; it was almost as if they were seeing who Jiho would sit next to, as if that was who he would ‘choose’. He decided to pull up a chair to the side of the table instead. “Make it quick,” Kyung said, still scrolling on his phone, “What do you wanna say?” Jiho took a breath, readying himself for the sure disaster ahead, before he was interrupted.

“NO!! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE US, HYUNGS! PLEASE!! I’D BE SO SAD!!!”

All three of the boys looked up to see Jihoon crying on the floor in front of them, with Taeil, Yukwon, and Minhyuk behind him both trying to calm him down and apologizing customers. Kyung stood up and leaned down to hug the dramatic boy, “Don’t worry, nobody’s leaving..” “What? Are you serious?” Now the attention was turned to Jaehyo. “What do you mean?” Kyung asked in an angry tone. “You threatened to leave, you threatened me to leave, and now you’re telling us that nobody’s actually leaving?” Jaehyo stood now, staring down Kyung. Then he turned his attention to the others, “And you guys, what are you even doing here? This was supposed to be between me, Jiho, and Kyung. You shouldn’t get involved in other people’s business.”

Minhyuk murmured an apology but it was soon overcome by Taeil yelling. “You’re being really shitty right now, do you know that?” he snapped. He walked over and pushed Jaehyo lightly and it looked like a dwarf poking a tree, which almost made Jiho laugh, but now wasn’t the time. There was a moment of silence before Jaehyo whipped around, grabbed the salad off of a nearby waitress’ tray, and shoved it onto Taeil’s sweater. For another moment, there was complete uncomfortable silence. Then Taeil wiped himself off.

“It’s on.”


	15. Food Fight pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have homework to do? Lots of it, sis, but this is so much more fun tbh. Everything (well, almost everything) is getting resolved!! Hopefully it'll be a happy ending (or will it idk man ;)! If you'd like a new Block B fic after this, I was wondering if it should be an au or like just the boys doing their thing or like something else? Idk how I'll have the time to write that but believe me I'll find a way (by procrastinating homework like I'm doing right now). As always, thanks for reading!

Yukwon: GUYS HELP

Yukwon: I’M LACTOSE INTOLERANT AND THERE’S CHEESE BEING FLUNG E V E R Y W H E R E

 

It had only been ten minutes since all of the boys had entered the diner and everything had gone completely wrong. Cakes, salads, pizzas, you name it were flying around innocent customers and employees. Taeil even threw a newly engaged woman’s slice of cheesecake at Jiho, which turned into some sort of cheese rivalry.

“Watch out!” Jihoon screamed at a nearby waiter after he’d thrown half a piece of pizza in the air. It was too late though; the damage was done, and Jihoon ran out of there as soon as he could. The managers nor the dozens of employees could stop the war that was occurring between six (+Jihoon who was now watching outside through the window) boys who all had petty, built up grudges against each other. Minhyuk even screamed about washing the dishes as he smashed a pie into Kyung’s sweater.

Yukwon: WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON

Yukwon: YOURE ALL LIKE 5 YEARS OLD RN

Jihoon: I know right :(

Yukwon: YOU LITERALLY JUST DESTROYED A WAITER

Jihoon: :(

Yukwon: HE JUST RAN OUT THE DOOR LMAO SAME THE FUCK

Yukwon: WHO IN THE FLYING F U C K JUST THREW THAT PIECE OF CAKE AT ME

Yukwon: IT IS SO ON

“Everyone! Stop it!!”

Everyone turned to the loud voice, which was at the table where the fight had all began. There was Jiho, standing there with pie on his face and fries in his hair. Yukwon decided fuck it and flung some poor diner’s toast at Jaehyo. Then everyone stared at him for a solid minute before he murmured, “Sorry. I didn’t get a chance to throw stuff before. I had pent up anger from cheese and cake.”

“..ok. Just… ok,” Jiho sighed. Everyone dropped their food and took a seat at the booth, ignoring the employees and other customers in shock around them. “I don’t know where the hell this all came from, but it has to end _now_ ,” Jiho snapped, “I don’t care if you guys hate each other. I don’t care if one person is leaving and another person said something stupid. I don’t care about all of this drama! Me and Jaehyo and Kyung were _supposed_ to settle this peacefully, like grown adults, but apparently we as people just aren’t like that. We throw pies and cheese and complain about the dishes. We’re family, don’t you get that? Stop acting like middle schoolers and clean yourselves up. Also, run.”

After he finished his sentence, Jiho ran from the booth and out of the diner. “What?” Kyung asked, looking at the others for closure. Then they all noticed the angry managers and security guards yelling at them and they all darted out of the diner in complete, messy chaos.

 

-Jiho has made a new chat and has added Kyung, Jaehyo, Jihoon, Taeil, Yukwon, and Minhyuk-

-Jiho has named the group chat ‘chaos’-

 

9:15pm  
Jiho: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

Jiho: I’M PISSING MYSELF THAT WAS HILARIOUS

Kyung: IKR

Yukwon: AND WHEN THE WAITER YEETED OUT OF THERE PSHSH

Minhyuk: It was really damn funny

Jihoon: So technically I’m lost

Jiho: See, you guys! We can all have fun together again!!

Jihoon: Please help

Jiho: We’re friends and friends admit to their mistakes and try to make them up

Jiho: Which is what I’m trying to do right now

Jihoon: I’m scared and hungry

Taeil: Am I the only one who cares about Jihoon more than this rn

Jiho: Shush

Jiho: We need to stick together

Jiho: Because we’re family

Jiho: How does that sound

Kyung: I won’t leave if Jaehyo doesn’t

Jaehyo: Deal

Jaehyo: We can talk more about this later, but you guys all mean so much to me

Jaehyo: I could never leave you, no matter how much you all fuck up

Kyung: Same here :)

Minhyuk: I’m glad :)

Yukwon: !!! That’s a smiley !!!

Minhyuk: No it’s not go away

Yukwon: Awww

Jiho: Shall we get some drinks to celebrate?

Jihoon: I’m so happy for you guys right now!! I’m still lost though someone please help me

Jiho: Save Jihoon THEN get LIT

Kyung: Yesssss!!


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! It's currently 3:30am and I'm listening to the blockbuster album while writing this ha. As an early warning, there probably are a few typos and grammar mistakes (because it's 3:30am) which I apologize for :( I just couldn't wait to post it! Anyways, this is the finale!! I haven't updated in a month and I hope that this is good enough that you forgive me. My poor boys have gone through so much like damn :( but now they're happy and life is great!!! Thank you all so freaking much for reading! The Block B fandom is so small that I rarely find content, so I'm glad to provide a bit. It's been super fun writing this and making my readers suffer lol. Again, thank you guys so much. I'm currently working on a Zikyung oneshot that I'll probably put out soon and maybe I'll start another BB fic (who knows???). Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!!! I love you!!

-gays unite-

12:46pm

Yukwon: hey so

Yukwon: i was gonna say that i felt terrible but that word doesn’t even compare to the complete angst and grossness that is evolving in me right now

Kyung: kinky

Kyung: nah but same i remember nothing ever and i know we have something to do today but at the same time i don’t care

Taeil: Hey what the hell

Kyung: our lil boy is awake! surprising since you usually sleep 12723y7438934 hours a day

Taeil: I want to make violent threats right now but I’m too tired

Minhyuk: you all might not remember last night

Minhyuk: but i did

Kyung: so how did everyone sleep? I slept terribly ngl

Minhyuk: i can’t forget. i wish i could but i can’t

Yukwon: I sleep like a rock on heroin

Minhyuk: so many penises

Kyung: ‘a rock on heroin’ lmao what

Minhyuk: i can’t unsee no matter how hard i try

Minhyuk: i am scarred for life and i will never forget anything

Jiho: Hey so

Jiho: We apparently had a photoshoot today at like 10 for our comeback

Jiho: So if we flop it’s Minhyuk’s fault ok

Minhyuk: I’m going to murder you all tonight with spatulas

Kyung: what did we even do last night?

Jaehyo: I can’t feel my brain help

Taeil: Just a lot of drunk Twister, I know that much

Jaehyo: Am I dying? Yes. Do I care? Kinda no

Yukwon: so jihoon is asleep and jaehyo is whining and everyone is being such a baby

Yukwon: i’m a tough guy though haha yall are losers

Minhyuk: You’re still in bed dumbass I spoon fed you like 12 advils this morning remember

Yukwon: shhhhhhhhhhh

Taeil: So we had a photoshoot like 5 hours ago and that doesn’t bother anyone?

Jaehyo: Idk shouldn’t we get a day of? After what we all went through?

Yukwon: Yeah I’m still tired that sounds good

Yukwon: You guys wanna watch a movie?

Jiho: Yeah can you buy us all tickets for like Saw or something? I’m in the mood for that

Yukwon: I don’t feel like buying tho :/

Minhyuk: I’ll take care of it just pay me back and never show me any of your dicks again

Taeil: I feel the need to ask but I’m not going to bc of my own safety

Minhyuk: Ok so I got the tickets let’s just meet at the theatre in like an hour

Jaehyo: Minhyuk can you just watch the movie for us I’m sure no one here wants to get up any time soon

Minhyuk: You guys are impossible

Minhyuk: Yukwon, can you spray them all with water?

Yukwon: Only if you ask me cutely ;)

Minhyuk: Yukwonie

Minhyuk: Spray them until they scream

Yukwon: Got it

 

“Finally! The movie’s already started. You guys are late as hell!,” Yukwon announced. “Stop being so loud!” Kyung retaliated, “where even is Minhyuk?” “He’s inside, but he’s gonna kill you when he sees you.” Taeil sighed and whispered something to a sleepy Jihoon. Jiho looked at his watch and nudged Kyung, “We’re like 20 minutes late, that’s like 5 minutes. Let’s just go.” The group moved forward, but Jaehyo pulled Jiho off to the side and murmured something in his ear. Kyung stopped in the doorway and stared for a moment. He felt a twitch of confusion and his face burn in building anger. Thankfully, Taeil noticed quickly and pulled him inside the theatre lobby to prevent any more drama and confrontation for the time being.

 

-2 hours later-

“That movie was horrible!” “That’s because you have no taste, Jiho.” “Um, I think I have more taste than Ahn Jaehyo, professional tasteless person.” “Excuse me! That was quite _rude_ of you!”  
As the group of boys descended out of the theatre and onto the crowded streets, Jiho and Jaehyo started bickering playfully and flirting subtly. They might as well be making out in the streets. At least that’s what Kyung thought. “You ok?” Taeil asked him, although it was hard to hear because of the mouth mask he had on. It was to protect his identity from the passing crowds and everyone in the group was urged to wear one when out, but Kyung and Jiho were strictly against it. Their ‘couple activity’ was getting bombarded by fans and not caring. Kyung wondered when they would do things like that again.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Kyung sighed, eyes darting around the streets at the different shops and restaurants. Taeil followed his gaze worryingly. “Do you guys wanna get something to eat?” Kyung asked the group. Everyone nodded or cheered in agreement, so their path was directed at a small cafe on the corner.

The seven boys entered the cafe and took their seats at a small table in the corner. All of the couples sat together; Minhyuk and Yukwon, Taeil and Jihoon, while Kyung was stuck in between Jaehyo and Jiho. The two couples sitting across from him were chatting and flirting, while the silence on his side became unbearably uncomfortable. “So..,” Jaehyo murmured, “do you guys wanna talk about anything?” Kyung turned to give him a bored look and shrugged. “About what?” he asked impatiently. “Maybe about.. The three of us? And how that will work out?” Kyung sighed at that and looked down at his fingers and he fiddled with them. “I think it would be a good idea,” Jiho finally said. Kyung frowned. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to even think about what had happened. It was too hard for him to bring it up or see Jiho or Jaehyo in a good light.

“Kyung?” “Hm?” “What do you want to drink?” Minhyuk asked, frustrated. Kyung looked up at the nice-looking waitress who stood at the end of the table. He cleared his throat, “Um.. just a medium iced coffee, please. Thanks.” “Nonsense,” Jiho grinned at Kyung. He looked back up at the waitress. “Seven peppermint lattes, please, with extra candy canes.” Jihoon looked back at Jiho, a wide smile on his face. “Jiho, it’s only November,” Kyung laughed, “it’s too early for Christmas.” “No ‘thank you, Jiho. You’re the best person alive’? Damn, I’m personally offended,” Jiho retaliated with a smile. “Fine,” Kyung said, rolling his eyes, “thank you, Jiho. You are not the best person alive, because that is me. Thank you though.” They laughed together and suddenly the tension-filled air surrounding them seemed to warm up and become much more comfortable.

 

“Seriously, I have no clue how we’re gonna survive this comeback.” “None of us do. Hopefully aliens will invade and we’ll all die the day of so we don’t have to stress it as much.” “That’s so dumb.” “You’re so dumb!”

Kyung stared ahead of him at Minhyuk and Yukwon having one of their regular debates. He smiled and nudged Jiho. “Do you wish aliens would come and postpone our comeback? Because I kind of do,” he laughed. Jiho thought for a minute before answering, “Nah. This comeback is gonna be really important to us, for more than one reason.” He stopped in his tracks and pulled Kyung off to the side of the sidewalk. Taeil noticed and told the other that they were going to talk.

“What is it?” Kyung asked. He took a sip of his coffee, which was getting colder by the second thanks to Korea’s freezing winters. “I need to tell you something,” Jiho sighed, “I’m.. I’m leaving the group after this comeback. Or at least I’m planning too. Maybe even the company too. I’m sorry for keeping that from you.”

It took Kyung a minute to respond. “You.. why?” he asked, looking confused and a bit scared. “The managers just believe that it’s better to branch out. They believe that Block B is a burnout group that I need to leave so I can raise my popularity. I know none of it is true, I just feel like maybe it’s best,” he explained.

Kyung was starting to get angry. “Are you kidding me? Now that you actually have a successful solo career, you want to leave and pursue that because we don’t matter? It’s been seven years, Jiho. I thought we were a family,” he spat, “You know what? It’s fine. I should’ve expected this from you, anyway. Your solo career is Jaehyo and Block B is me, isn’t it? You just move on when something can’t benefit you anymore. You don’t care about us, do you?” Jiho looked taken aback and hurt. He tried to put a hand on Kyung’s shoulder, but it was quickly swatted away. “Kyung.. That’s not what this is at all. I know what I did was wrong, but I’m begging for your forgiveness. I still love you.” Kyung chuckled, now tearing up, “Sure you do. What are we going to do without you? Not enough people appreciate the music we put out there. We’d have to disband. I don’t want to do that, Jiho!” “You won’t have to disband,” Jiho retaliated, “I’ll still help produce songs and feature in a few.” “You’re that much better than us that you’ll feature in our songs? Your ego is way too high for someone who cheated on his boyfriend of three years.” “I said I was sorry!” “Well sorry isn’t enough!”

Jiho looked down and bit his lip in frustration. He sighed and looked back up to see Kyung hiccuping with tears streaming down his face. Jiho immediately pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” he sighed, “I messed up. I messed up bad. And I’m so unbelievably sorry for that. I love you with all my damn heart and if you don’t want me to leave the group, then I won’t. I’ll stay for you because you are the most important thing to me. I’m so sorry.”

Kyung pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes. He and Jiho stared at each other for a minute, communicating through the looks in their eyes. Then Kyung leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t long, but it was long enough to be the comfort they needed. It said more words than either of them ever could have. Kyung pulled back first. A small smile crossed his lips. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you too,” Jiho smiled.

They interlocked hands and walked back towards the group. It turned into a run quickly, though, and once they reached them they were completely out of breath. The group laughed and them and rolled their eyes teasingly. Jaehyo stared at their intertwined hands and sighed. He smiled and let himself be happy for them, at least for the time being. Taeil and Jihoon shared Minhyuk’s coffee after they finished theirs, laughing and telling stupid jokes to each other. Minhyuk and Yukwon proudly held hands, looking warm and soft unlike how they usually presented themselves. And Kyung and Jiho joined the others in grinning and teasing. Kyung looked around at his hilariously annoying group of friends and realized that he’d never want to be anywhere else in the world at this moment, because this really was his family. A family brought closer by some peppermint coffee and a stupid group chat.


End file.
